1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a network environment surrounding the image processing apparatus, a focus has been on a computer utility form particularly based on the Internet such as cloud computing. In the cloud computing, a user uses computer processing as services via a network. Particularly, in the Internet, various providers supply a variety of services, and the user can select a service according to his or her own utility form such as a business. Thus, in the image processing apparatus, providing solutions to improve user's business efficiency in cooperation with services from various service providers is important.
Conventionally, there has been a form in which services has been provided to the user in association of the image processing apparatus with an external server. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-56770 discusses a method in which an image processing apparatus associates with a document management system and uploads data scanned by the image processing apparatus to the document management system.
However, this conventional configuration necessitates installation of a new program to associate with the external server, and hence mounting costs of the image processing apparatus increase.
The present invention is directed to an image processing apparatus that can utilize a scanning transmission function of a conventional image processing apparatus, and provide services to users in association with an external server while suppressing mounting costs of the image processing apparatus. The scanning transmission function reads a document placed on a platen of the image processing apparatus, generates image data, and transmits the generated image data to a designated server.
The present invention assumes that in the image processing apparatus for providing services to the users in association with the external server, the conventional scanning transmission function is utilized and the scanned image data is transmitted to the external server. According to the present invention, under such circumstances, even when the scanned image data is transmitted, the image processing apparatus manages appropriate transmission history.